Freddy Krueger vs Merry Nightmare
Freddy Krueger vs Merry Nightmare is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Freddy Krueger, the serial killer nightmare entity from A Nightmare on Elm Street against Merry Nightmare, the demonic gate keeper of dreams from Yumeki Merry. Description Nightmare on Elm Street vs Yumekui Merry! The dream match you didn't expect to happen! A clash of none other! A battle of Dream Demons! The terrible nightmare who kills against the devour of dreams! Who will survive the ordeal? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: There are many kinds of supernatural entities. Boomstick: And the worse part of them, are the fiendish types! Especially those hard-to-resist, alluring and big bust---''' Wiz: ---Demonic types! Is what Boomstick was referring at! 'Boomstick: Um, no!? I was referring those hot succ---' Wiz: ---Anyway! One of the most strangest of the bunch, or even considered dangerous, are the ones that--- '''Boomstick: ---can manifest and kill or possess you in your sleep! Like the infamous dream demon, Freddy Krueger, the stuff of Nightmares. Wiz: And the sprightly and eccentric, Merry Nightmare, the Dream Eater. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Freddy Krueger (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street: The Dream Master - Theater Madness*) Boomstick: You know... What I like about these "Slasher films"? The killers! Wiz: Predictable... Boomstick: Hey...! We have our own types, you know. Just like you with your sex-bots... Wiz: Uhh, my what? Boomstick: Err, Wiz's weird hobbies aside. What really got me into "Slasher Films" besides the killers of course, were the scenes where they execute their kill in the most gruesome and imaginative ways possible! Wiz: Uhh... okay. You definitely need to see a check-up after this. Boomstick: And there's only one who I can think of who can do an explicit job killing his prey with the most creativity! The stripe-sweater, hat wearing, knife-fingers, pizza-face mass murderer! Freddy Krueger! Freddy Krueger (as a nurse): ' ''I wanna draw some blood! Wiz: Ah, yes. Freddy Krueger. One of the most recognizable horror icons today. Iconic for killing his prey in their sleep, and fighting other well-known horror icon, Jason Voorhees. '''Boomstick: And considered one of the most epic crossover fight of the century! Wiz: No doubt. Boomstick: And like most villains and killers, Freddy's background is really grim and tragic... What I meant is, really dark and messed up! You've been warned. (*Cues: Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare - Maggie Faces Freddy*) Wiz: Freddy's mother was a nun named Amanda Krueger, who work at a mental asylum. Her life literally fell apart when she accidentally got herself locked-inside a room full of maniacs and was brutally raped to near death. Boomstick: Damn! And we're just getting started! Wiz: After some time, security found Amanda, barely alive, and ultimately pregnant. She later died giving birth to her baby in the asylum and named him, Frederick Charles Krueger. Boomstick: Baby Freddy was soon up for adoption the moment his mother died. Moving from orphanage to orphanage until he was finally adopted by a guy named Mr. Underwood. He took care of Freddy, and they lived happily ever after... NOT! Wiz: Freddy lived with Mr. Underwood in a neighborhood of prostitutes and drug addicts. Freddy's life couldn't be more worse when it turns out that Mr. Underwood is an abusive and alcoholic individual. Boomstick: Who tormented Freddy verbally and physically throughout his childhood. And if that wasn't bad enough, Freddy was constantly bullied by the kids in his school due to his background of being the byproduct of a hundred lunatics! Man. Talk about having a rough childhood than most kids. (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street: The Dream Warriors - Puppet Walk*) Wiz: Growing up unstable, it psychologically scarred Freddy. Leading him to path of hatred and violence that ultimately ends to murder. Boomstick: The mistreatment he suffered led him into killing the school's pet hamster! R.I.P, Twiggy. Wiz: From that moment on, Freddy felt something. A feeling of self-satisfaction that influences him into joys of killing. Boomstick: During his adulthood, Freddy got a weird fetish of inflicting pain to himself by regularly cutting his flesh with a razor! Okay... and he later use that same razor on murdering his old man in cold blood! The old man definitely deserved it coming though. Wiz: After slaying his adopted father, Freddy ran away from home and end up homeless. Boomstick: He once took refuge under a bridge. Then some kids showed up and made fun of him. Irritated, Freddy scared them using his now-horrid face. The kids ran-off terrified, and one of them even fell down and bump his head, bleeding. The bloody scene reminded Freddy how satisfying it is to see others helplessly and in pain. Sadistic level rising... Wiz: He later moved to Springwood, and for a time, even started working. Boomstick: Freddy lived a decent life. Got a job, somehow got a loving wife, and raised a daughter. Since this is a horror flick, those happy moments didn't last long! Wiz: Freddy lived a double life of a murderer behind his family's back. He began abducting children on Elm Street and torturing them to his sadistic leisure before ultimately killing them. Boomstick: "Sadistic leisure" really...? More like molesting them! Wiz: In the reboot, yeah. Freddy does this heinous act as a way of revenge for being mocked during his childhood. Boomstick: With a grudge big enough to be contain, it led to the countless killings of the children of his former classmates. Earning him the title of "The Springwood Slasher". Wiz: His reign of terror later ends when his wife found out of his sick hobbies and tools of torture in their basement. Freddy, being the killer that he was, lashed out and strangled his wife to death while in front of his daughter. Boomstick: Similar to Wiz waking up in the morning, now that's a scene that will traumatized you for life! Wiz: Yeah... Hey...!? (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street: The Dream Master - Debbie Checks In/Time Circles*) Boomstick: Freddy even threatened his own daughter to keep his secrets hidden. Or else... Wiz: But as the tale goes, his daughter denounced him to the authorities and was arrested. Boomstick: And guessed what? Despite of having a living witness and proof, Freddy was ultimately released due to legal issues. Gee, was the judge high on alcohol or what? Wiz: Surprised, coming that from you. Boomstick: Did you say something, Wiz? Wiz: Infuriated by the court's verdict, the residents of Springwood decided to take matters of justice into their own hands. As Freddy was about to ditched town, the townspeople foiled his plan, beat him up, doused him in gasoline, and burned him alive. Boomstick: But as he was fried to death, some weird magical worms appear out of nowhere and offered him a bargain. Become a sandman figure and torture people in their dreams! Wiz: First off, those "magical worms" were in fact, demons. Or to be precise, "Dream Demons". Demons who wanted to break the barrier between the Dream World and physical world. These wicked entities promised Freddy immortality and power over the Dream World. Boomstick: Freddy, who loves to murder, accepted their offer and became an agent of the Dream Demons. Wiz: And thus, he was revive as one. Becoming Elm Street's worst nightmare. Tina Gray: ' ''Oh, God... ''Freddy Krueger:'' ' ''This.. is God. (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street: The Dream Master - Freddy's Back*) Boomstick: Now a supernatural serial killer, Freddy continued his killing spree by entering into his prey's dreams, and downright murders the crap out of them! Wiz: Freddy does so due to his lack of physical body after becoming a dream demon. While in the Dream World however, Freddy's power rises exponentially, and gains godlike powers like telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, gravity manipulation, shapeshifting, invisibility, regeneration, time manipulation, the ability to create things out of thin air, and much more. Boomstick: So, he's basically a God there? Wiz: Yes. A Nightmare God to be precise. Freddy's at his strongest while in the Dream World. Using his victims own fear and torturing them to his pleasure before finally killing them in a grosteque manner. Take note that whenever Freddy killed his prey in their dreams, they also die in the real world. Boomstick: That's some horrifying shit! Wiz: Freddy does this in order to strike fear into others. As more people feared him, the stronger his power and influence becomes. Boomstick: Freddy became famous overtime that children even tributed a song for him! Small children: ' ''One, two, Freddy's come for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again... '''Boomstick: So ominous... Reminds me of my ex-wife's tune. Wiz: ... Aside from fear and eerie songs, Freddy also grows stronger with every kill via absorbing his victims souls. By count, Freddy have killed at least, 62 victims. Boomstick: But Freddy's not only lethal in the Dream World, oh no. He's also a major threat in the real world as well! Wiz: That's right. Although he rarely appear physically in the real world, he does show some inhuman capabilities and supernatural abilities outside his turf. As show-case in Mortal Kombat, Freddy is capable of using some unique abilities while outside the Dream World. Boomstick: And that's probably thanks to the Necronomicon too. You know, the cursed tome known as the Book of the Dead! And yeah, Freddy got his hands or claws on the cursed book and briefly gained incredible powers from it. Even managed to retain some them afterwards which he can freely use in the real world! Shit just got real! Freddy: ' ''Now I'm playin' with power! Wiz: And before you questioned it, we've dug some strong connections during our research that; the Mortal Kombat and Clash with Ash and Jason were closely tied to Freddy Krueger's bizarre history. And so with that, we've decided to include Freddy's accomplishments in this battle. Anyhow, Freddy retained some powers like: teleportation, able to shoot his claws at a distance, unleashed green ooze that stuns his opponent, make spikes appear from the ground, opens-up a hole on the ground and throw his victims into it then spits them out along with some blood, and can summon a huge furnace to burn his prey alive. (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street - Laying the Traps*) '''Boomstick: Karma's a bitch for his unlucky victims. Freddy's claw ain't only for decoration or scaring his prey. Though he lacks any combat skills, he is proficient enough in using them as weapons on slashing and poking his opponents! Especially in gauging their eyeballs! Wiz: Freddy is equipped with a leather glove with blades attatched to the fingers. These demonic gloves is said to even boosts its user's physical capabilities. And Freddy have two of them equipped on each hand in Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: Earthrealm must be really disperate and fucked-up as to recruit Freddy Krueger on their side. Surprisingly though, he really fits well there. Seeing the roster is filled with weirdos and crazy people, Freddy is a worthy addition to the bunch. Wiz: Adding to his ruthlessness and nasty reputation, Freddy is an extremely deadly foe to encounter. (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street: The Dream Child - Don't Dream and Drive*) Boomstick: Even in the real world, Freddy has the strength to throw a dodgeball so hard, it could kill the average person. He is also strong enough to easily impale his prey through the shoulders, and even knocked out the zombie man, Jason with his strikes. Wiz: Freddy is also fast enough to react and dodge bullets, and is quite durable too. He casually tanked an explosion, endured dozens of stabs, getting burned, being thrown over the roof, and took punishment from Jason Voorhees and still fought back. Boomstick: Freddy is practically invulnerable to most pain than an ordinary person. Probably thanks to his demonic genes and glove. Wanted those things so bad... Wiz: He is tough enough to endure severe punishments like being thrown into many glass, still managed to stay alive despite having his heart ripped-out, and survived falling-off from a high elevation into several planks of wood without any severe injuries. Hell, he even came back from the dead many times over. Boomstick: This guy is as resilient as a cockroach! Oh, and he can probably turn into one in the Dream World too. And I'm not going to list all the things he can do there since he basically owns the place. (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street - Nancy Glen*) Wiz: Au contraire, Boomstick. While Freddy's like a God in the Dream World, his overconfidence and huge ego usually aid to his downfall. What's more, those who have a strong connection to the Dream World can easily escape or even match Freddy's power. Boomstick: Freddy may be a cunning and devious killer, but he can be easily tricked or distracted by a wilier opponent. And those who also have a strong willpower can even pulled Freddy out into the real world, which diminishes most of his godlike abilities. Wiz: Often times, he is even defeated by his prey due to playing and messing around with them too much. Boomstick: Its effective sometimes, but not for long. There's a limit to these things too, you know. Wiz: And under normal conditions, his influence is only limited to Springwood. Freddy can only exist as long as he is feared, and will be incapable of haunting people's dream outside his area or if they have forgotten about him or didn't believed in him. Freddy: ' ''Being dead wasn't a problem, but being forgotten? Now that's a bitch! '''Boomstick: And like that damned book, the Dream Demons who granted him powers can stripped it away if they deemed him unworthy or were forcibly removed. Leaving Freddy vulnerable and once again, becoming mortal. Wiz: And having demonic traits, he is vulnerable to holy weapons such as crosses and holy water. Reflections also faze him due to reminding himself of the atrocities he commited, and of course, his greatest weakness, fire. Boomstick: Gee. And I thought he made a sweet bargain with those wormy-things. (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street: The Dream Child - I've Got You Under My Skin*) Wiz: Despite all of these flaws, Freddy is a one-of-a-kind killer. Even in the depths of hell, Freddy still manages to claw his way back and continue his haunting legacy. Reminding that the Nightmare on Elm Street, is truly eternal. Freddy: ' ''Let me see now. First, they tried burning me! Then they tried burying me! But this. This is my favorite. They even tried holy water. But I just keep on tickin. Cause they promised me that. Merry Nightmare (*Cues: Yumekui Merry - Ichima*) Wiz: Dreams. A strange phenomenon, and one of science's greatest mystery. Typically showing vivid images in the human thoughts like familiar locations, persons, and memories with a fantastic feel to it, or sometimes even a whole new experience during in a state of slumber. Some also tell that dreams show events that will occur in the near future while some even speculated it to be a parallel world or dimension. '''Boomstick: I wish I could dream the next winning numbers in the grand lottery... hehehe. The things I could do. Wait... Parallel world? Seriously..? Wiz: However, dreams aren't always that positive. Sometimes negative, and are referred to as "Nightmares". Boomstick: Nightmares are the same as dreams, but bad ones. Born from the scraps of the human hearts, however, some fragments have gathered and formed into something else entirely! Creating an assembly of vastly diversifying fields of space known as the "Dream World". Oh, now I get it. Wiz: And it houses dangerous denizens to ever manifest on the human consciousness. Dream demons. These supernatural residents lived inside the Dream World, and are trying to find a way into the real world. Boomstick: Since humans frequently visit the Dream World, these sandmen have an abundant supply of ticket in getting out! Wiz: However, every dream demon is different. Boomstick: Does the word "Demon" oh I don't know... struck terror! Do I have to spell it out to you!? Wiz: Little by little, some would claw their way out nice and slow to be even notice. Others forcefully take over humans as their vessel--- Boomstick: ---Aha! You said so yourself! Wiz: Although there are those with ill intentions, most dream demons come to the real world out of curiosity, and some even helped out humans. Boomstick: Who in their right mind would even trust those things!? Wiz: A handful of humans even agree to help them out of kindness. Boomstick: Whelp. Its their loss... Wiz: Luckily Boomstick, before the dream demons even manage to interact with the humans in the Dream World, they first have to get past the "Gate" and its "Gatekeeper". Boomstick: The guardian must be a fearsome foe to contain such monstrocities in their place! Wiz: You could say that. The gatekeeper known as the "Sheep", appears as a little and seemingly-fragile girl. Merry: ' ''I'm no lamb. I'm Merry. Merry Nightmare to you! '''Boomstick: The hell!? "Sheep" and "little girl"? What a fearsome creature indeed..! Why is it always a chick when it comes to anime? (*Cues: Yumekui Merry - Merry to Mumatachi*) Wiz: But don't let her appearance fool you. The Dream Eater known as Merry Nightmare is a powerful dream demon who is tasked guarding the boundary between dream and reality. As such, she possesses extraordinary powers beyond her peers. However, one fateful encounter, Merry abandons her post and ended up in the real world with a case of amnesia. Forgetting how to use most of her powers. Boomstick: Wait... if the gatekeeper is in the real world... then who's guarding the gate...!? Wiz: Merry doesn't remember on how the events transpired or why she appeared in the real world, though she retained a bit of her memory with only limited knowledge on what she is and is capable of. And due to her absence, her fellow dream demons managed to get past the gate and cause problems in the real world. Boomstick: Some gatekeeper she is! And what's this about some dreameater crap? Does she even eat dreams? Wiz: Well, no. But she does prevent other dreams from taking into frution. So in a sense... Boomstick: Ooookay. I don't get it. But anyway, with those things (dream demons) loose in the real world, all hopes and dreams are lost. Merry: ' ''No hopes, no dreams, no way back, pretty pathetic. Wiz: A strange phenomenon began occuring in the real world where people began to enter the world of dreams while in boad daylight. '''Boomstick: Daydreaming is just natural, Wiz. You do it sometimes too you know. Wiz: Merry took-up the duty to resolved the matter while searching a way to return back to the Dream World with the help of her human allies. And throughout their adventures in dealing with strange phenomenons, Merry slowly recovers her lost memories and powers. Boomstick: As a dream demon, Merry's appearance ain't like one. For starters, besides appearing like a grade-schooler with pointed ears, Merry wore a strange outfit consisting of a white overcoat, camisole undershirt, skirt, stripe stockings, a pair of black shoes perfect for kicking ass, and a witch's hat inseperable to her with a close eye on the back. Weird and creepy. She have some strange tastes. Merry: ' ''It just doesn't feel right without it, you know? Wiz: Merry possesses incredible inhuman stats. She is strong enough to send her opponent flying into the air, fast enough to react and dodge her opponent's strikes, capable of freely moving around the battlefield with her incredible agility, flexibility, and acrobatic skills, able to jump high in a single bound, and is tough enough to endure most of her opponent's blows that would otherwise be fatal to a normal person. (*Cues: Yumekui Merry - Iza! Muma Yo!!*) '''Boomstick: She's also an extremely skilled fighter! Utilizing close quarters combat as her forte when fighting, preferably using her fists to do the talking. Merry: ' ''How about I introduce you to my fist first! '''Boomstick: And like a live detector, she can sense nearby dream demons or nightmares. Oh, and she also appears to be immortal of sorts. She showned no signs of aging when she first meet Yumeji when he was still a kid, and still retained her youth after 10 years of wandering about in the real world!! How did she even... I mean... I have so many questions! Like what did she do during all those time? How did she survived? Does she even eat like humans do? Wiz: God only knows, Boomstick. And that's longetivity, different from immortal. But unlike ordinary dream demons, Merry can enter, intrude, or intervene others dreams and dream demons space or gardens. Boomstick: Uhh what? Can you, elaborate? Wiz: You see, each dream demon is a master of their own individual world, domain or "garden" as some call it. One that is unique to them and seperate from all others. A closed space of sorts that forcefully pulled other dream demons and others, unable to escape unless the master of the domain wishes to or is defeated. Take note that a dream demon's power is far-greater when they are in their domain. Boomstick: Ahh. So that explains why a certain double d could do all sorts of crazy things in dreams. Wiz: Precisely. On Merry's case, since she's the gatekeeper, her garden is the Gate or the boundary door. And being the gatekeeper to both worlds, Merry could go freely into the real world and dream world and vice versa without a need of a vessel like most dream demons. Boomstick: Again. Care to elaborate...? Wiz: Dream demons have the power to enter the real world, but in order to do so, they need a human "vessel" or "host". By weakening their human target in the Dream World, the dream demons will be able to dominate their host's body. It is noted however, that once a dream demon acquired its vessel, the dream demon cannot return back to the Dream World on their own. Boomstick: Hmm. So, what you're saying is that, Merry is the black sheep of her kind...? Wiz: In a way, yes. Merry can somehow manifest her own physical body along with her clothes in the real world. She also has the power to send back dream demons to the other side with a touch, punch, pinched or by using her magical set of keys which she can manifest to her hand. Boomstick: What's a gatekeeper without her keys, right? Wiz: With it, Merry is able to use a portion of her true powers. Merry is able to dispel any dream demon's garden, weapons, objects and etc... Boomstick: WHAAAAAAT!!!? That would mean---''' Wiz: ---She can also use it to summon the Gate out of thin air to forcefully suck in dream demons in her vicinity and return them back to whence they came and locked them there for good. '''Boomstick: Lucky for us, this chika is on the side of good! Merry: ' ''And here I thought being a hero would be a part time job, you're working me overtime. So let's make this fast! (*Cues: Yumekui Merry - Gekka No Adabana Instrumental*) Wiz: Merry has defeated many dangerous dream demons, the likes of Ichima, Chris Evergreen, Engi Threepiece, Mistleteinn, Borough, Noir, Familiar Legion, Maestro Achtelnote, Heracles, and Function Jayce. '''Boomstick: Merry is strong enough of casually destroying huge stones with a single strike, blocked a huge hammer strike with her elbow, easily breaks a perverted lady's chains, and slammed a giant freaking sentient tree with ease! This chick packs quite a lot of power for her small size! Merry: ' ''Come on! Look at these guns! You know I'm stronger than you. Wiz: Merry casually avoided getting crushed by a huge wooden statue, easily close the distance and pinched Ichima on the cheek, swiftly caught Chris' floating hand in mid-air, fast enough to react, dodge, and block Heracles' beam, rapidly trade fists with a giant dream demon, Hrimthurs, who has a similar size of an elephant, dodge its giant ice pillar being thrown at her, and is faster than Jayce, who can hear the bones and muscles moving into place long before his opponent make an attempted attack on him, and who is also fast enough to travel and strike his opponent before they could even react. '''Boomstick: Merry is a one tough cookie. Capable of tanking a point blank explosion, a huge blast of energy, and even resisted a crazy girl's huge flower monster that causes ones own emotions get the better of themselves! Wiz: That's... hardly accurate. Boomstick: Like you could do any better! Wiz: Well for starters--- Boomstick: ---Yeah, yeah. We heard enough. Merry also has a violent side where she tear her opponent's body apart without remorse! Badside is, if I remember right, Merry loses self-reasoning and restraint in return. Wiz: Plus, powerful nightmares similar to Heracles, could also resist Merry's special touch. And as dream demons coexist with their domain, and if either of them gets destroyed, so does the other. Aside from that, every dream demon's domain holds a serious flaw. Every domain or garden has a heart, striking the latter kills both the master and its domain. In Merry's case, the heart of her garden appears to be the Gate itself. Showned after countless dream demons crossed the Gate, Merry herself began to cripple. And if the Gate is destroyed... so is Merry. Boomstick: Merry also has a serious flaw. She is a bit careless and reckless, usually striking her foes head-on and underestimating her opponent. Wiz: Merry is also lacking any defenses, making her something of a glass cannon. Is a bit stubborn, and is easily irritated. Boomstick: Yeah, Merry is prone to having her emotions get the better of her. But even still, the creatures of nightmares still tremble before the powers of the Dream Eater! Mistleteinn: ' ''Who the hell are you? How did you do that!? ''Merry:'' ' ''That's right. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the dream demon that swallows up nasty nightmares like you! (Merry punch Mistleteinn on the cheek.) Merry: ' ''Call me Dream Eater Merry! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Monster Girl Quest 3 - Laboratory 3*) Night-time. On Elm street, Springwood, one of the lightpost flicker as an evil presence haunts its victim. A new lady resident who've recently moved in and began living in the quite neighborhood. During her stay in Springwood, she heard of the town's urban legend of the infamous "Springwood Slasher". Being a cult of the supernatural, she eagerly does her research on the whole thing and unknowingly brought back evil from long buried past. The Nightmare on Elm Street. Freddy Krueger comes back yet again to bring terror on Springwood. And to celebrate his return, the one who revived him will be the first victim to his killing spree. Freddy invades the hapless victim through her dream. The nightmare turned his victim's Dream World into a horrific place, resembling that of an abandoned factory's boiler room. Freddy's iconic location for killing his victims. (*Cues: A Nightmare On Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors - Dream House*) Freddy: ' ''Ah... Fresh meat... Freddy toys around with his victim, torturing her physically and mentally using nightmarish methods. The victim squirms around on her bed. ''Freddy:'' ' ''I had my fill now. Thanks for bringing me back by the way! Your reward... is first place on my list! Hahahaha!! (*Cackles*) Freddy readies his claw in striking down the victim. Freddy: ' ''Don't worry. This will be over before you know it. (*Cues: Yumekui Merry - Critical Moment*) But before Freddy was able to execute the killing blow, the roof above suddenly breaks as someone came right through it. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Huh? What in the!? The small figure quickly knock-back Freddy upon landing. Freddy: ' ''Shit! ''????:'' ' ''Go now!!! The small figure orders the hapless victim to run away, in which she follows. Freddy: ' ''Argh! You bitch! You've mess with my kill! The spunky small figure was none other than the Dream Eater; Merry Nightmare. ''Merry:'' ' ''So the rumors are true then about a twisted nightmare demon causing trouble abroad. The Dream Eater cracks her knuckles. Merry: ' ''Packed up your tent cause whatever it is your doing, it ends now! ''Freddy:'' ' ''Tch. (I still have plenty of time to kill... Very well, I'll teach this ignorant child some manners.) You don't know who you're messing with, little girl. Merry: ' ''In the same way that bad dreams eat humans... I am the one who returns the same favors to nightmares! ''Freddy:'' ' ''(The gall on this one...) You little bitch! I'll skin you alive!!! '' 'Merry: ' ''Hah! Those sounds like fighting words to me. Come on freakshow, let's dance! Freddy: ' ''(I swear I heard that line from one of my prey before...) '''FIGHT (*Cues: Nightmare Creatures - Boss 1 Sewer Snake*) Merry charges towards Freddy. Freddy: ' ''Whoah! Freddy leaps back a couple of steps and avoids Merry's strikes. ''Freddy:'' ' ''My turn. Freddy readies his gloves and attempts to slash Merry. The latter was quick on her toes and evades the slash. Freddy continue his assault on Merry but the Dream Eater evades the Nightmare's every strike using her quickness and acrobatic skills. Freddy: ' ''Stand still you little piece of...! Merry saw an opening, closes in and delivers a solid knee strike to Freddy's gut which rocked him so hard. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Ack! Merry follows-up with a spinning roundhouse kick, knocking Freddy into the ground. Merry leap towards him, ready to throw a punch. Merry: ' ''You're done for! Freddy smirks. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Not yet! The Dream Master disappeared right before Merry lands her punch which cracks the ground. Merry: ' ''Crap. The whole place suddenly shakes, Merry stumbles around before holding into a steel railing. ''Merry:'' ' ''Getting... dizzy. Huh? Random factory objects suddenly rains from above. Merry: ' ''Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Merry swiftly evades the falling objects while Freddy was at the top platform laughing hysterically. ''Freddy:'' ' ''(*Cackles*) Welcome to my world, bitch! Merry caught a glimpse at Krueger, caught one of the objects (a steel pipe), and uses it as a bat. Merry: ' ''Batter up! Merry swings the weapon and hit one of the falling object towards Krueger. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Oh, nice swing! Freddy imagined and turned the incoming projectile into a baseball and his right hand into a baseball glove. Freddy: ' ''And... strike! You're out! Krueger caught the ball, turned it into a grenade, and tosses it back to Merry. ''Merry:'' ' ''Wha...? Merry reacted in time and guarded herself right before the grenade explodes, sending her a few meters back. Freddy: ' ''Bullseye! Merry slowly got back up. But before she was able to do so, Freddy suddenly appeared right beside her and kicked her like a football. Merry tumbles further on the ground. ''Freddy:'' ' ''That's payback for earlier, bitch! Merry hits to a wall. She got back on her feet. Merry: ' ''Please... ''Freddy:'' ' ''Please have mercy....? You ain't getting any! (*Cackles*) Merry: ' ''(Heh.) ...my friend hits a lot harder than you... ''Freddy:'' ' ''You little... Merry: ' ''Huh? Hey, what the heck!? Merry suddenly floats into the air. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Don't think I'll let you off easy with that remark! Freddy using telekinesis, lifted Merry higher into the air. Freddy: ' ''The fun starts now! Freddy repeatedly hurls Merry and slams her all around the boiler room. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Now for the finale... Freddy hurls Merry all the way up into the ceiling. Merry: ' ''Augh... you perverted sicko! Put me down at once! ''Freddy:'' ' ''Poor choice of words. Freddy let go of his hold on Merry, and allows her to crash back down into the ground. Merry: ' ''Augh... (Should've chosen my words more carefully.) But before Merry was able to fully get up, Freddy using his telekinesis, drops a huge heavy object on his foe. The object fell on Merry with a loud thud. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Tell 'em Freddy sent ya! (*Cackles*) Freddy begins to walk away. Freddy: ' ''Now, where was I... 'K---' (*Cues: Lollipop Chainsaw - Bowel Purge*) ''????:'' ' ''I'm not through with you yet...! Freddy: ' ''(!) Huh? Merry lifted the huge object and threw it at Freddy before he can even react. Sending the Dream Master crashing to the walls and into another area. A church of somewhat. The Nightmare Church. Merry manifest a key attach to her right hand and follows Freddy into the next area. Freddy got back up by the time Merry arrives and ambushed her. Merry anticipates the ambush and evades. ''Freddy:'' ' ''I'm gonna slice and dice you! Freddy lunges towards Merry, but the latter evades again and manages to grab-hold one of Freddy's arm. Freddy: ' ''Not my good arm! Merry threw Freddy over as he crashes through a number of pews. ''Merry:'' ' ''I won't lose to someone like you... huh? Merry realizes that she still holds the arm. Merry: ... ' ''(*Screams*) Merry freaks out and quickly threw the severed arm which instantly rots away upon landing on the ground. ''Merry:'' ' ''(That scared the crap out of me!) Freddy: ' ''(*Cackles*) For all that strength and toughness you put on, deep down you're still just a little girl! ''Merry:'' ' ''(*Embarrassed*) Shut up! I'll never forgive you for that, you creep! With a smirk, Freddy regenerates his lost limb and sticks his claws in the ground, causing large spikes to reappear and head towards Merry. The latter dodges and leaps into the air. Freddy: ' ''Come to Freddy! ''Merry:'' ' ''(!) Freddy reappears in fire in midair and slashes Merry, knocking the Dream Eater on the ground. Merry tumbles and recovers but stop for a moment to felt the injury on her stomach. Merry: ' ''(Oww. That really hurt.) Merry gripped her key tighter and rushes towards Freddy. ''Merry:'' ' ''(One blow, and its over for you!) Freddy: ' ''Looks like someone has a death wish! (*Cues: Splatterhouse - Corpse Brawler*) Freddy sends both of his gloves crawling across the ground heading towards Merry. The latter swiftly evades and lunges towards Freddy with ready fist. ''Merry:'' ' ''You're finished! But before Merry's fist was able to reach Freddy's face, Freddy's right arm glows green as he conjures a green ooze from above. Freddy: ' ''Heads up! The green ooze fell down towards Merry. ''Merry:'' ' ''(!) What!? Merry was hit by the ooze as she crashes down and began to lose consciousness. Freddy grabs Merry from the ground and lifts her up. Freddy: ' ''You've been a very naughty girl... Freddy run his other hand on Merry's face. ''Freddy:'' ' ''And naughty girls like you need a good spanking... Freddy then turned Merry around... Freddy: ' ''...but I have a better idea instead! ...and impales her from behind with his claws as Merry screams in pain. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Ahh... music to my ears! (*Cackles*) Freddy lifted Merry up and tosses her over at the altar. Merry, severely injured, twitches her hand and fully gripped her key. Freddy walk towards his opponent. Freddy: ' ''What were you spouting about earlier...? What was it now... Ah! Bad dreams eating humans and returning favors to nightmares? Hah! In your DREAMS!!! (*Cackles *) ''Merry:'' ' ''(*Groans*) Freddy: ' ''I've been doing this crap for a very long time now. Some even thought of a way to battle me in my own turf! Try as they might they still failed miserably at the end!! (*Cackles*) So what makes you think YOU could do any better? Freddy jumped over the altar and grabbed Merry by the shirt. ''Freddy:'' ' ''In the Dream World, I am eternal you little bitch! And your soul is mine for the taking! (*Cues: BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Thin RED Line/Arakune's Theme*) Freddy began absorbing Merry's soul. Freddy: ' ''Welcome to my nightmare! ''Merry:'' ' ''(*Hurt*) Augh!!! Don't... get ahead of yourself... you PRICK!!! Merry battles out as a surge of energy envelops around them. Freddy: ' ''What the f---!? The gathered energy surrounding Merry burst, blasting Freddy Krueger away. Merry stood back up with a pair of ring of keys around her hands, as well as repaired her clothing. ''Merry:'' ' ''It was really stupid of you to underestimate me. Freddy recovers back up. Freddy: ' ''(The hell just happened!?) But Merry already closes in the distance between them and delivers a powerful right punch to the torso. ''Freddy:'' ' ''ACK!!! Freddy got knock all the way to the ends of the area. Merry: ' ''What a pain... Merry noticed that Freddy was unaffected by her punch. ''Merry:'' ' ''Guess I have to do this the hard way... Freddy shruggs off the pain and recovers right back up again. Freddy: ' ''You got guts, girl. Too bad I'm going to ripped them out of you! Freddy shoot-out both his claws towards Merry but with a swipe of her hand, the claws disintegrate in the air. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Huh? What!? Merry: ' ''I hope you're ready for this, cause it won't be pretty. Merry's hair sway, revealing her pointed ears. ''Freddy:'' ' ''How the... what the heck are you!? Merry: ' ''I have no hopes or dreams. I'm a special kind of dream demon that swallows up nasty nightmares like you! The Sheep, the Dream Eater, Merry Nightmare! ''Freddy:'' ' ''You... HYPOCRITE!!! Freddy, infuriated and disperate, summons a giant pillar of flame. Freddy: ' ''Try swallowing this you bitch! Krueger launches the wall of fire towards Merry. The Dream Eater rushes towards and goes right through it unscathed. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Impossible! Freddy quickly shapeshifts into a giant worm and charges towards Merry. With a swipe of her hand again, Merry casually ripped apart the huge creature. Freddy reforms back to his original form and multiplies himself, surrounding the Dream Eater and lunges at her altogether. Merry with a smooth movement of her hand swiftly destroyed all the clones except one. Freddy: ' ''Die, you little bitch! ''Merry:'' ' ''You first. As Freddy was about to attack, but Merry was quicker and erases one of his limb using her powers as the Gatekeeper. Freddy's body regenerates but Merry continues her assault until only a small portion is left of Freddy. Freddy: ' ''Augh... You're a demon alright. But no matter how many times you cut me down... I will always rise back up from the ashes! Freddy fully regenerates all of his lost limbs at the same time. ''Freddy:'' ' ''Because in this place... I've got all the power beyond comprehension! Freddy change the domain into a twisted place with lots of distorted stairs and doors. Freddy: ' ''Here... I AM... GOD!! ''Merry:'' ' ''Let's see about that. Merry points up her hand. Everything arounds them began to shatter and break like glass. Freddy: ' ''What the hell did you just do, bitch!? ''Merry:'' ' ''What I should've done earlier... Freddy's domain came falling apart. For the first time, the Dream Master actually felt terrified. Freddy: ' ''No... this is some sort of sick joke! ''Merry:'' ' ''Oh, trust me. You ain't dreaming. Merry, using her powers as Gatekeeper made one of her keys bigger and sticks it on the ground. Merry: ' ''I'll peel you away from the world for good! OPEN!! A huge floating gate opens above and forcefully began sucking Freddy Krueger. ''Freddy:'' ' ''This... this ain't happening!! The Dream Master does everything he can to avoid getting sucked in but it was inevitable. Freddy: ' ''NOOO!!! Freddy Krueger was ultimately sucked into the gate. ''Merry:'' ' ''I'm not letting you come to this world ever again! Merry does a hand sign and locked the gate before it vanished. Merry: ' ''Good riddance. (*Cues: Yumekui Merry - Daydream*) Finally sealing the Dream Master and ending his reign of terror for good, the Dream World returned back to its rightful owner. Just as Merry was about to leave, she encountered the owner. ''Merry:'' ' ''Oh yeah... I kinda forgot about you. Whatever you saw here... ain't real! Its all but a dream. A really bad dream to be exact. Yeah... sooo... Sayonara! Merry skedaddles, leaving the owner confuse. KO! Merry was back at the real world boasting about her trip abroad to her friends while the citizens of Elm Street slept peacefully again for the rest of their lives without any worry of a certain demon appearing in their dreams. Results (*Cues: Nani Iro In Your Dream Instrumental*) Boomstick: I guess that's one way to consider ending the fight. But I'm more of a hardcore kind of guy who enjoys absolute brutality and bloodshed at the end. Wiz: Freddy Krueger was a challenging opponent, especially in the Dream World. Given with his godly powers, it was quite impossible for Merry or any other foe to do any lasting damage against him. However, this battle was far from one-sided. Boomstick: Given the history of the two, its pretty obvious that Merry had the advantage in close quarters combat and had the edge in battle experience since Merry fought Dream Demons on a daily basis. Sure, Freddy also fought various characters throughout his life but it pales in comparison to what Merry have encountered and overcome on her journey. Wiz: While Merry held advantage in strength, speed, flexibility and mobility, Freddy triumphed in range, endurance, regeneration, and territory. Boomstick: Both could tank explosions and endured severe beatdowns! However, it seems Merry is a bit more durable than Freddy. Merry was once crushed by a gargantuan bunny demon and was even fine! Wiz: Or she probably move faster and avoided it. Just like that time she casually avoided Jayce's strike before he even realizes he missed. But regardless, Merry could very well handle her own in a fight. Back to Freddy, the latter's greatest advantage is his control over the Dream World, and since the fight took place there, it made it difficult for any of Freddy's opponent to battle him on equal footing... Except for the likes of Merry Nightmare, who had experience of occasionally fighting on her opponent's homefield or domain, and even overwhelming them on their own turf. Boomstick: But Freddy's a bit different than most ordinary Dream Demons that Merry have fought, and could tank a few hits from her strikes and still continue fighting. Probably on par with higher up Dream Demons like Heracles, who Merry had trouble fighting due to his stubborness to resist Merry's go-home strikes, giving Merry a one hell of a time. Wiz: As Freddy have lots of deadly surprises in stored for his opponent, so does Merry. Especially towards her kind, the Dream Demons. With the powers and abilities of the Gatekeeper, all Merry had to do is to move her hands around to dispel any Dream Demon's creations, to the point of even destroying their entire domain. Boomstick: Much to every dream demons horror! But Wiz! Merry still haven't recovered from her lost memories! Wiz: Ah that. In time, Merry regained some important bits of memories, specifically a portion from her past in regards to her duties, abilities and events transpired to why she appeared in the real world. Thus, Merry was able to do the things she does in battle with more control now. Though, there's still some part from her past she still hasn't remembered. Boomstick: I see... so its still only a portion of her full capabilities. Wiz: Right. And in regards to a Dream Demon's domain, as the source of every Dream Demon's powers and life stems from their territory, its reasonable to believed that this method also applies effectively towards Freddy Kruger. Boomstick: Even if its only effective on those dream demons inside of him, Freddy in human form, is a deadman against someone like Merry! Wiz: And if the fight somehow took place in the real world, the result wouldn't much differ, and more so lean towards Merry's victory, as in the real world, Merry still retained her powers. Boomstick: Yeah. Even though Freddy might retained some of his abilities, and had experience fighting against a nigh unkillable killing machine, I don't see him slamming down a gargantuan tree creature or move faster before a flamboyant batman could even notice! Wiz: Right... While Freddy had the endurance advantage, Merry could very well take a lot of punishment and keep on fighting too. Having enough perseverance to prolong and turn the tide of battle in her favor. Boomstick: As Freddy likes to play a bit with his prey, taking advantage of their vulnerabilities (namely their fears) first before killing them off. Giving enough time for his opponents to counterattack. Seriously, what's up with these braggart slasher film villains? They should take an example from either Jason or Michael! Now those two embodied the word "Kill! Kill!! And Kill Some More!!!". Wiz: Uh huh... While Freddy may be a crafty and dangerous opponent, especially in the Dream World, Merry had the power, the speed, durability, the quickness, mobility, and most importantly, the perfect ability to overwhelm the Dream Master's eminence and authority in the Dream World. Boomstick: Merry was Freddy's WORST NIGHTMARE on this fight! Wiz: The winner is Merry Nightmare. Comparison Freddy Krueger * +Better Endurance * +Regeneration * +Longer Range * +Better control over the battlefield * +More Brutal Merry Nightmare * +Better Fighter * +More Combat Experience * +Stronger * +Faster & Quicker * +More Agile & Flexible * +More Durable * +Ability deduces & nullified opponent's powers Who are you rooting for? Freddy for the win! Merry eats! Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime vs horror Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Dream themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019